A Series of Unfortunate Misunderstandings
by Casey525
Summary: When the Espadas make their home in the living world after a truce, Szayelapporo finds himself very attracted to Orihime. The feeling's mutual but because of a certain spoon head's loud (lying) mouth she thinks she has no chance but vows to help her pink haired friend find the love he's looking for...and she's looking in all the wrong places.


Chapter 1:

"What the hell?!" Szaeyel falls out of the bed. He looking a slightly disoriented. He sits up and rubs his head. Pounding on the front door grabs his attention. He slowly stand sup and slips on his sweat pants. He strips over some clothes, stumbling to his bedroom door. He goes through the living room. He grouches out when he hears more pounding on the door.

"Damn it Nnoitra if you are bringing home Nemu I am leaving!" He stubs his toe as he unlocks the front door.

"Grimmjow, I like Tatsuki. But she can't sta..."

His words die on his lips seeing the girl of his dreams. The one who haunts his memories one auburn long haired woman with a beautiful body, and even a more beautiful heart. He let's her in and smiles. Taking her hand like they have been dating for years, though they aren't even dating. He leads her to the couch and has her sit down.

"So what brings you here at.." He looks at his clock. "Three a.m."

"We need to talk Zay. It's important."

"Not that I am not happy to see you, but at this hour?"

She nods frantically. "We have to talk about what we did, more importantly what now?"

"Really now? Come on..Why not tomorrow after I am more awake?"

She shakes her head and tears come to her eyes, which makes him panic. "What is it beautiful?"

"I'm pregnant. Szaeyel what I did was wrong. I seduced you, even though I am not what you want. Now I am pregnant with your baby."

"Seduced me? What are you talking about? I most certainly seduced you."

"We.. you know what I did!"

He scratches his head, then rubs his neck. His glasses aren't even on his face. "I remember you and I eating dinner here. Then I remember us kissing. Then touching.. then well you know."

He wiggles his eyebrows playfully. He sighs. "Orihime you didn't seduce me, let alone force me. Now why would you think I wouldn't want you?"

"Your gay."

Szaeyel gives a look of surprise. Then he breaks out laughing till he sees how serious she is being. He sobers up and snorts. "Who told you that?"

"Um Nnoitra."

Now here sits on this couch to very smart people. Szaeyel Aporro-Grantz Ex-Espada of Lord Aizen's army, and Miss Orihime Inoue graduated high school student, now medical student. As well as woman with the gift. The power of a god. Now I am sure many wonder how this all this confusion, pregnancy and accusations happened. Well that means it has to go back to the beginning. This is how it went.

* * *

Chapter 2:

(11 months earlier)

Szaeyel Aporro-Grantz, Grimmjow Jaegerjacues, and Nnoitra Gilga stand before a large building in the living world. Grimmjow raises an eyebrow. "Not so bad..What do you think Nnoitra?"

"I am gonna bring a lot of bitches here."

Grimmjow yawns and Szaeyel shakes his head. "Tactful as always Nnoitra."

Grimmjow snorts. "Yeah like you'd bring any 'bitches' here. Nemu's got you wrapped around her finger, hell even her wrist."

"She does not."

Szaeyel laughs. "Oh yes she does, as does Tatsuki with Grimmjow."

"Yes Tats does and I love every minute of it."

Yes here stands the once feared eighth, sixth, and fifth espada. Now ex-espada like the rest of them once they all deffected from Aizen joining Soul Society's battle at the end of the War. Now most of the Ex-Espada's were either in Soul Society, Hueco Mundo or in the Living world. These three guys plus Tier Harribel, her one Fraccion Mila Rose, and Circucci Sandwicci. Those three ladies are dating three of the Living World's heroes. Ichigo Kurosaki, Sado(Chad)Yatsutora, and Uryuu Ishida.

Szaeyel had a woman he liked in his mind and heart all the time, but she doesn't seem intrested. Well she does one moment and then the next not so much. Women are so confusing. Nnoitra smirks at Szayel. "What thinking about your ditz of a girl?"

Szaeyel glares at Nnoitra. As he watches Grimmjow punch the ass in the face. Szaeyel snickers and is glad Grimmjow sided with him instead of the scum that Nnoitra still is.

Thinking back, Szaeyel knew that Nnoitra never really liked Orihime mostly because right before Captain Zaraki did a finishing blow on Nnoitra Orihime had stopped him. As well as then proceeded to heal him. Hell she healed all of the ex-Espada and Arrancar that she could.

Now her own prison guard was the King of Hueco Mundo, Ulquiorra killed Barragan, espada number two, since the old fool didn't want to betray Aizen and follow a 'wayward girl who was trying to prove she was something she was not.' Ulquiorra didn't like that. He had a soft spot for said wayward girl, killing the bastard as soon as the words left his mouth. Soon after the war ended with Ichigo capturing and prisioning Aizen. So now after a ex-substitue soul reaper turn hollow, and a quincy war later, the three worlds seem to find peace.

Grimmjow who had been on and off with Tatsuki for over a year finally decided to make it official and they've been dating ever since. As well as working at a fish market loading and unloading trucks during the day and sometimes night. Nnoitra hooked up as he calls it with the living doll Nemu Kurosutchi. The 'daughter' of the crazed clown captain Mayuri Kurosutchi, the one who almost bested Szaeyel if it wasn't for Orihime. Nnoitra works as a bartender. Szaeyel doesn't even know how the one eyed bean pole got the job since he anything but sympathetic or even close to a 'people, person,' but he gets by and brings in money.

Szaeyel when he isn't moping over not having the woman he loves, he is a teacher. A science teacher in fact for young students. Younger than what Orihime was when he met her. Szaeyel never thought he'd like to deal with people but it was astounding on what he figured out once he learned how to act around the humans.

The other arrancars or ex-espadas all learned to live around humans. Tier Harribel learned with the help of Ichigo, and with time they fell in love. The same for Mila Rose who stuck with lady. Mila had Chad helping her as well. He too fell for the mouthy woman, who seemed calm around the quiet giant. Grimmjow and Tatsuki butted heads but the one thing they agreed on right away is Orihime's safety against Nnoitra. That is why when Nnoitra suckered Orihime into letting him live with her -in her apartment that has only one bed- when he first showed up in the living world both Grimmjow and Szaeyel asked if she would be able to squeeze two more.

Grimmjow who was about to get kicked in the nuts quickly had explained to Tatsuki. "I don't want that sleeze bag near her anymore than you do. Me and Szaeyel will watch over her.' Tatsuki consented and she started to come over alot to make sure Orihime was fine, after awhile it was to see Grimmjow.

Anyways one thing lead to another and they got together after Grimmjow almost dying. Uryuu ended up with Circe and suprisingly it was easy for them, Circe's wanted a man who was strong and would be willing to spar with her. The last quincy obliged alot. With clothes on and off.

Szaeyel shakes his head to get rid of the thoughts that Circe put in his head after the very vivid discription of it all. Szayel then thought about the others who are not in the living world. He knew that Neliel had fallen for Ulquiorra, she said he was like a sad puppy. Tier's other two fraccion left.

One went to Soul Society and is with a lieutant. Sun sung he believes it was. Apache is their too maybe? He never kept track of Fraccion. Hell he released his from servitude. Starrk and Lilynette are living with the busty lieutant. The one who is lazy and always drinks? All Szaeyel knew is he felt bad for both the woman's captain and Lilynette.

Szaeyel looks at Grimmjow and Nnoitra. "Your right it isn't bad. Three bedroom apartment right in our price range, bills included in the rent. Sounds good. Come on. Let's go on in. The others will be coming with our stuff shortly."

The three men then head inside the apartment that is on the bottom floor. It was really nice. He smiles as he looks around. "Perfect, pick whatever rooms you two want, and I'll take whatever is left. I just want to head back to Hime's to grab some of our stuff so that she doesn't have to carry it all herself."

Nnoitra raises an eyebrow. "'Hime'? Really? You need to let her go. She is.. she is.."

"Good for you Szaeyel. Orihime is good for you. She is beautiful. Sweet, loving. Understanding. You don't have to hide anything from her."

Nnoitra rolls his eyes at Grimmjow's words. Mumbling under his breath. "You'd think Grimmjow had a infatuation with her too with his words there."

Szaeyel looks at his friend. "You think?"

* * *

Chapter 3:

Nnoitra smirks at the thought of those two arguing. He just loved fucking with people's heads. He watches with a silent glee at the thought of Grimmjow trouncing the love sick geek.

Grimmjow glares at Nnoitra with a look of irritation, then chuckles. "I love Tats Zaey, you know this. Just Orihime is like my sister. I want her to be happy."

"I know. It's just I am stressed."

"That's because you ain't getting any pussy from big boobed ditz." Nnoitra cackled loudly. Grimmjow looked at Szaeyel, the pink haired man gestured with his arm, as if to say 'after you', Grimmjow then walks to where Nnoitra is. There was silence then a loud 'CRACK' that echoed through the house. Szaeyel though still upset and worried over Orihime, breaks into laughter hearing that. Grimmjow walks back in.

"As I was saying Zaey. She is good for you. Will keep you grounded and it is good to be with someone who knows who you are, then you don't have to sneak around or hide when you have flare ups. Like I do. Tatsuki and I just fight it out. Orihime probably won't want to fight but you get my point."

Szaeyel nodded not just to agree with Grimmjow to shut him up, but because he truly did know. When they lived with Orihime he had an instance when he started to snap, he was having an arguement with Uryuu who had showed up for some reason or another, Szaeyel doesn't remember what it was about. He just remembers the upstart was pushing his luck and he snapped.

Orihime was gone but when she walked in, her shield separated them, ignoring Uryuu she ran to Szaeyel and put her hands to his cheeks, stroking them with her delicate small hands. She started to talk to him. When she realized that didn't work she started to sing. The beast within calmed from her voice. Grimmjow who had been watching from the sidelines was staring in blatant shock, as was Uryuu, mouth hanging open in a comedic way. When it was all over Szaeyel stormed off. Orihime said nothing dropping the subject never even asking any of the men what it was about.

"Earth to Szaeyel, you keep drifting off man. What is going on in there? Or don't I want to know."

"It's simple Grimmjow. I am in love with her. She doesn't even know I exist."

"That's bullshit. Hell-Oh! I mean she ran in that one time to stop you and the pencil boy from killing each other.

She calmed you like no one else has. That. THAT right there means something, and you know it. You gotta at least tell her how you feel."

"Don't think I can. I just.. I don't know how to tell her. Don't think I haven't tried. I have tried one time."

-Flash back-

They were still living together. Grimmjow was at work, Nnoitra was 'OUT', no one ever asked where because no one wanted to know. Szaeyel looks at Orihime who is cleaning in the kitchen. He notices she is wearing a pair of short shorts, and a tanktop for how hot it is out he doesn't blame her. He had just got done grading the last papers that will be returned to the students after spring break. He smiles as he hears her hum, then sing quietly. He never realized how soothing she was when she was captive in Hueco Mundo, but here. Now. He realizes she is a balm to his very dark and twisted soul.

He yawns drifting into a lite sleep. It could have been ten, twenty hell even an hour. Who knows but suddenly he felt like his body was being shook. He slowly opened his eyes to what he could only describe as angel. Extrodinary beauty. He blinked slightly, a slow smile coming to his lips, and not being fully awake he whispers. 'I love you.'

Orihime blinks in shock. "What?"

Her heart flutters slightly at his words. She wants to respond but doesn't know what to say, the truth that he has no clue on or diverate the conversation.

Cold reality sets in for Szaeyel though when he realizes what he said to her. He sits up quickly and looks around, then at her, he smiles nervously and his voice squeaks out. "What?"

He clears his throat and smiles more."I mean what did you say Orihime?"

She smiles and internally shrugs, diverate the coversation it is. "Zaey I'm sorry but I wanted to know what you wanted for dinner, since it's the two of us tonight?"

"Whatever you like love, I am here to make everyone happy."

She giggles softly and she smiles. Shaking her head she heads to the kitchen. "Always making everyone smile aren't you?"

"Did I say anything while I was asleep or barely awake a moment ago?" Szaeyel steps over to her side in the kitchen. Orihime facing the fridge suddenly, grabbing what they need for dinner.

"Nope, nothing. Nothing at all. Why?"

He shrugs feeling sad and glad at the same moment. Sad she didn't hear his words and glad because he didn't want to confess this way. "No reason. I apparently according to Nnoitra, that I talk in my sleep. Didn't want to say anything scary or creepy to freak you out or anything."

"Nope nothing at all."

-End of flash back-

* * *

Chapter 4:

"So why didn't you tell her again? I mean not on the same day of course. Just why haven't you told her?"

"You mean besides if she didn't like back, the King and Queen of Hueco Mundo could gut me and use my guts for garter belts? Well my friend she isn't gonna be interested in me. I am too weird. Hell I am more weird then that Hat 'n' Clogs guy."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Get up off your ass and go tell her. If you love someone tell them."

Szaeyel nods. "Alright I will do it."

Szaeyel quickly stands up leaving what will be his room and heads to living room when the object of his affections is standing there before him.

"Orihime? What are you doing here?"

"Oh I know I was suppose to wait for your's or Grimmjow's call, but I couldn't help it! I was so excited for you guys!"

Szaeyel laughs softly shakes his head, a big smile on his face. "I am excited too. I never had a home of my own."

Nnoitra smiles at Szaeyel, then sneaks a peek down Orihime's blouse, he then grins at Szaeyel wiggling his eyebrows. "Yes Hime-chan was so nice to come early wasn't she Szaeyel?"

Szaeyel narrows his eyes when he sees Nnoitra look down her shirt a second time that is even longer, the girl none the wiser. As well as he understood the double meaning when he said 'come' earlier. Szaeyel really wishes Nnoitra wasn't moving in with them, but he had no choice in the matter.

Orihime asked both Grimmjow and Szaeyel to keep an eye on the perverted plank of a fool. So they are. Grimmjow was wrapped around Orihime's finger for different reason, the 'king' of Hueco Mundo truly loved Orihime like family, and Grimmjow stated once. "You always protect your family."

So that did it for them. Two men loved Orihime unconditionally and would do anything to make her happy and she had no clue. Nnoitra's yell brought Szaeyel back to the presence and laughter broke out as he sees Nnoitra hopping on one foot and clutching his gut. Szaeyel looks to Grimmjow with a raised eyebrow. Grimmjow shows a forced grin as he looks at Nnoitra.

"Apparently Orihime did realize what Nnoitra was doing, stupid ass got what he deserved."

"What the fuck!? I didn't do shit!"

Szaeyel escorts Orihime to the kitchen. "So I am guessing we need supplies?"

She smiles and nods. "Yes, but it's only gonna be us today I believe. Tatsuki needs Grimmjow to help her move furniture, I offered to help her using my fairies, she said no."

She whispers in a conspiratorial kind of way. "I think Tats just wants to see him, since he's been working all week."

Szaeyel nods and smiles. "Must be."

Nnoitra walks into the kitchen glaring at Orihime, but then steals a glance down her tanktop, Grimmjow soon follows leaning against the doorframe. Orihime looks at Grimmjow.

"Grimmy Tatsuki needs you to go to her place. Move some furniture. I offered but she said no. I think she just misses you."

As soon as Orihime heard that he was out the door grabbing his coat along the way. Orihime and Szaeyel laughed.

Nnoitra snorted. "The man is whipped."

Szaeyel glared. "No he is in love. I may not understand it that well, but if your in love with someone who loves you back, you do anything for them."

Orihime nods and pats Szaeyel's hand, walking away to use the bathroom. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

Szaeyel watches her longingly. Nnoitra smirks. "You should tell her how you feel, or if you can't the words out show her."

"Maybe I should show her. For once Nnoitra you used your brains."

Nnoitra smirks more when Szaeyel doesn't notice.

* * *

Chapter 5

After the accidental, barely missed confession of love when he was still living with Orihime and once they(Grimmy, Nnoitra and Szaeyel) situated into their new decided to take Nnoitra's advice and show Orihime what she means to him. In gestures and in kindess. Szaeyel set out to do anything and everything he hoped Orihime thought was sweet and nice.

He'd cook her meals and when she was working and he wasn't at the school teaching, he'd go to the hospital where she works and bring her a snack or a lunch. He thought it was working. Really well. Orihime and he would hang out all the time. He went with her to go shopping. The shopping including, clothing, shoes, curtains and new furniture.

The whole time this was happening Grimmjow said nothing, just good luck. Nnoitra thought it was stupid. Szaeyel thought it was worth it because he got to spend time with the woman he loves. After the new furniture arrived for Orihime the one day and after they finished moving things around.

He looked up at her hearing her stomach growl. He smiles. "Orihime, would you like to go to dinner with me?"

"Of course Szaeyel. Where too?"

"Wherever you like my dear." He smiles and he means what he said. He wouldn't care where they went to eat as long as he was with her, hearing her laugh and smile. Maybe he'll be brave enough to hold her hand. He jolts from his thoughts when Orihime touches his arm. She smiles at him.

"Maybe your really hungry too, you keep losing focus. Let me just get changed and we can go."

Szaeyel simply nods and sits down waiting for her. He hums quietly not realizing the beautiful woman is having a dilemna of her own.

-In Orihime's Room-

She paces around in a frantic state. "What am I gonna do? I mean I know what the rumor is but... he just can't be. I mean he's so sweet and times I wonder if he's flirting with me. I just..I don't know."

She grabs her cell phone and texts Grimmjow.

'Grimmjow i need to talk to about Szaey.'

'Unless it's important 'hime, I can't. I am working. Big shipment. Ask Tats.'

'Okay sorry to bother you. Bye.'

'No prob. Bye.'

Orihime giggles at the fact that Grimmjow for being a brute picked up on texting faster than the ganster wanna be and the genius espadas. She smiles more and then texts Tatsuki.

'Tats I need to talk to you. It's really important.'

Not even two minutes go by. 'what's up?'

'It's about Szaey. I like him.'

'That's great. He's a good guy. At least it's not One eyed bean pole.'

'True, and don't be that mean to Nnoitra they all have only been here six months.'

Orihime stops texting and thinks, whispering allowed. "It has been only six months since the three lived with me and moved out. Hell just being here in the living world for just six months. What am I gonna do? Maybe I am blowing all of this out of proportion. Maybe he just means as a friend."

'Go for it Orihime. Ignore the rumors about him being gay. Yes I know what this is about. Just go for it. If for nothing else to have a good time.'

'okay i'll do it.'

'Thanks Tats.'

'Don't thank me, now take your time to pick out something nice.'

'Don't have time he's waiting in theliving room, it was spur of the moment.'

'stop texting then girl and go get ready.'

'ok bye.'

Orihime turns off her phone and heads to her closet grabbing a pair of jeans, clean socks and loose sweater. She quickly changes and steps into the living room to find her shoes. She notices Szaeyel is staring at her. She smiles.

"You alright?"

"Yes I am fine, you just are so beautiful I can't take my eyes off of you."

Orihime blushes and she sees Szaeyel turn away. She goes to him and helps him off the couch and soon they are out the door on their first date.

* * *

Chapter 6:

Szaeyel let Orihime choose the restuarant. They ended up at a small little cafe, with a mild romantic setting. They laughed and joked. "Hey Zaey, do you want to go with me to get new curtains tomorrow? I mean if you don't want to that is fine, I can ask Uryuu. It's just that I've heard that you know a lot about color cordination and such. I mean you decorated your guys' place beautifully. Just don't tell the Grimmjow and Nnoitra that. Especially Nnoitra."

Szaeyel chuckles softly and reaches over and takes her hand, kissing her fingertips. He knows he's laying it on thick but he was a romantic at heart when it came to her. He smiles and rubs his thumb over her knuckles when he sees her blush. "I'd be happy too. Also don't worry I won't say anything to them. Nnoitra's room didn't really get decorated because well, he wouldn't let me. The sentiment and compliment is still sweet. So what time should I come get you?"

Orihime blushes and smiles. "Yes Nnoitra always gripes. Ignore it. Oh, any time after eight is fine. Since it's the weekend I don't have to work till the evening shift."

Szaeyel nods and they continue to talk about trivial and none trivial things. Soon they are done. Full from the warm food in their bellies and smiles from the wonderful companionship they found in each other. They head out of the cafe after Szaeyel paid and he walks her to her apartment. She whispers. "Szaeyel can I tell you something?"

Szaeyel smiles and nods in kind. "Of course. You know you can tell me anything princessa."

Orihime blushes. "Thank you. I just wanted to say thank you. From moving the furniture. To just everything else."

"Everything else?"

"Yes! I mean you helped with the furniture. You helped clean my apartment. You convinced Grimmjow and Nnoitra to stay in the living world. I mean your amazing Szaeyel. I can't believe your single."

She gasps at her last words and convers her mouth. Her eyes wide. Szaeyel looks over at her, and can't help but laugh. With the look she is giving off and her hands over her mouth, she looks to cute and comical. He smiles and shakes his head. "First your welcome, though I do not know why you needed to thank me. Second I didn't convince Grimmjow. Tatsuki did. Nnoitra was more of a threatening then a convincing. I am not any more amazing the Ulquiorra since he is stronger than any of us. Also I don't have to be single if you don't want me to be."

He wiggles his eyebrows after his last statement but he meant every word of it. "Just say the word Orihime. I don't have to be single. Especially if the right and perfect person comes a long."

Orihime smiles. "Oh you!"

She gentle pushes him. "Always a charmer. You should go on dates. I mean why haven't you?"

"No one has asked me, or even hinted at wanting to be with me."

Orihime nods as she listens. Her eyes widen as a thought comes to her mind."What if I can find someone for you?!"

"What?! Orihime you don't have to do that. Really. I am okay being single."

"But you are so sweet. As well as smart, charming, and handsome. Any girl would be swooning over you."

"Really?" He looks shocked at her words. Thinking back to what Nnoitra had said on getting over her, and then telling him to show her how he feels. He thinks silently. 'Nnoitra contradicting bastard.'

He shakes his head and smiles. "No Orihime it's fine."

"Nope I am gonna find you a girl that will be perfect for you."

"Orihime, I have a certain type of person I am looking for. I mean..it's hard to explain. Hopefully in time you understand."

"Oh okay." She looks up and sees they are at her apartment. She giggles. "This is my stop. Talk later Zaeyel alright?"

He nods and smiles. Orihime leans up and kisses his cheek. "Thanks for dinner, the company and the walk home Zaey."

He blushes and kisses her hand. He waits till she gets inside before he walks away. He sighs wondering what is going on in that girls head. "Wanting to set me up on a date? I really needed to tell her. Now it's gonna get confusing."

With that said, he heads to the subway station to get home to two annoying ex-espadas.

Chapter 7: Szaey's Dates Part 1:

* * *

(Orihime's POV)

"Ugh that was a disaster. That was the seventh date. It went horrible." Orihime sighs as she leans against her apartment door.

"Seven dates, with beautiful girls. I mean I know if Ichigo wasn't with Tier, or Uryuu with Cirucci. Only one I don't see drooling over the girl was Chad, maybe? But damn Zaey is being difficult. All these girls had the qualities he told me about."

She moves from the door after locking it and grabs her notebook to read off what he told her last month about what type of girl he'd like or fall for. "Let's see. Must be smart, doesn't have to be brilliant though. Must like to work of some time. Enjoy exploring, and going out, but also like to stay at home and snuggle. Enjoy what the man does, or at least appreciate it, enjoy the man she is with for who he is. To accept him for who he is. No matter what. Each one liked what I told them about Zaey. Minus the whole ex-espada, hollow part. They liked he was smart, but it. No it didn't work."

She turns the page. Reading the first three women off out loud. "First was Mie. She was sweet. Brown hair, brown eyes. Works as a day care worker. I met her when she came into the hospital with one of her kids. It seemed to be hitting off perfectly"

Orihime turns the page. "Second was Suru a sweet assistant baker, who I worked with my senior year of high school. Beautiful. Sweet smile. Didn't know her that long but she seemed really friendly. Out going."

Orihime sighs and scratches the back of her head. "Third one, okay this one wasn't even my idea. This was Tatsuki's. Sueren. Gymnastics specialist. Knock out body. Use to do karate with Tats. She said she'd be good for Szaeyel. Don't think it worked like Tats said it would."

-Flash back-

(First date: Week One: Mei)

Orihime watched from a distance in the small cafe that Szaeyel picked. It was a lunch date since he had to rush back to work in an hour as did Mie. Everything seemed great from what she saw. Szaeyel was being charming pulling out the woman's chair. She seemed to like him. She was flirting. Orihime felt something naw at her as she watched Mie touch Szaeyel's arm. She ignored it and watched on. Hoping that Szaeyel was happy, or could come to find happiness.

'What about your happiness mistress?'-Ayame whispered to her.

Orihime shook her head and smiled. "I'll find the right man one day. Right now I want to help my friends. Ichigo, Chad, Uryuu, Nnoitra and Grimmjow they all found someone. Now Zaey should."

'You should open your eyes woman'-Tsubaki growled out. Orihime looks at what happens. Mie whispers into Szaeyel's ear and he quickly removes the woman's hand off his arm, and he stands up paying for the check. He walks out.

Orihime rushes out the door and figures she'd have to search for Szaeyel but no he is waiting for her. "What happened Zaey?"

She looks at Mie walking off looking a little put out. Szaeyel shakes his head and looks at Orihime and sighs. "Simple she wasn't the right one. I gotta go back to work Hime. Want me to pick up from the hospital after your shift?"

Orihime nods mutely and heads off to the hospital for her shift once Szaeyel is out of sight. For some reason though her spirits soared with his words, and a smile came across her lips as she giggles softly. "So she wasn't the right one."

(Second date- Week Two: Suru-)

Orihime watches Szaeyel from outside of the restuarant. She decided to give them both a little more privacy. She assumed that the reason it didn't work out with Mie was she-Orihime- was too close for comfort. She sighs. "Of course that is why. How can he be himself when he knows I am their. Hopefully I am supressing my spirit energy so that he doesn't know I am here."

Orihime watches as Szaeyel is a perfect gentleman. Pulling out Suru's chair, letting her choose her own meal. It seemed to be going perfect till. A child in the booth next to them smacked Suru. Suru whipped around and grab the child's hand growling out. "You need to learn some manners boy."

Suru had a tight grip on the child's hand. The mother of said child was busy with her other two twin girls in their high chairs and didn't know what her son was doing. Szaeyel quickly grabd Suru's hand and squeezed to get the woman to let go of a child. He notices something from the corner of his eye. He smiles at the little boy and reaches down in Suru's lap. The woman's eyes widen, and get lust filled, forgetting the child that ruined a moment. Szaeyel brings up the child's binki and cleaning off for the small boy, and then gives it to him. Whispering something to the child. Orihime can only figure it was something like: "There ya go."

The little boy was squealing happily and Suru cringed. Szaeyel looked at his date. Soon Orihime saw Szaeyel turn angry eyes on the woman after said woman went to yell at the child. Suru left soon after. Szaeyel stopped and paid for his meal and gave money to the woman who was trying to control the three young children. Soon he was walking out whistling. Orihime gets ready to leave when Szaeyel stops her by grabbing her shoulder. "Aren't you going to ask me what happened?"

"I would, but I am guessing it has to do with the child." Orihime stated.

"Yes, she was utterly cruel to that boy. I also paid for that young woman's meal, who's son lost his thing."

"Ah" Orihime said in surprise. Szaeyel smiles at her look. He holds out his arm. "She wasn't the one Orihime. Now may I escort you home?"

She just nods and can't help be happy again that he isn't still with another potential girlfriend.

(Third date- Week three: Sueren)

Sueren was running forty minutes late. She didn't even change her clothes. Bitched out Szaeyel for the way he dressed. Which in Orihime's opinion was wonderful. He dressed nicely. Not too fancy but clean. Sueren complained about the type of glasses he wore. It was a short date. The woman stormed out after Szaeyel stated that he didn't want to sit their for forty minutes for a woman, then said woman who was late ripping him about every little thing about him.

How does Orihime know this. She might have wished, hoped. Hinted even. To her fairies and soon Lily and Ayame rushed out to eves drop on the date. When Szaeyel came out he rubbed the back of neck and looked weary. Orihime looks at him and smiles. "Ice cream?"

Szaeyel smirks. "Yes let's."

-End of flashback-

Chapter 8:Szaey's Dates part 2

* * *

(Orihime's P.O.V)

Orihime comes back into the living room after getting a cup of tea to soon her frazzled nerves and ever jumbled thoughts. She sits down and looks down at the now dubbed-'black book of Zaey's terrible dates'-Orihime sighs and reads the last four names.

"Fourth one is Neenee, a friend if Chizuru. One I never met. Chizuru swore she'd be good for Szaeyel. Perfect body and attitude. The fifth was Rina a friend of Ichigo's she is an ER nurse. Seemed nice when I was introduced to her. The sixth was Kaia, a hot red head that Mila Rose met at the bar she works out. She is a bartender. Now the last one is Kimiko a seamstress. A girl that Orihime truly thought that would work out."

Hence why she is down drinking her sorrows in tea. She closes the notebook and closes her eyes. Thinking about the last four dates Szaeyel had. Not ignoring the fact that she felt giddy and happy that they didn't work out.

-Flash back-

(Fourth Date: Week four: Neenee)

Neenee walked, in a short skirt and a mid-drif top. Szaeyel raised his eyebrows at that. Orihime didn't like the look so she snuck into the bar where the meeting was taking place. She slipped into the darkest corner of the place. Neenee and him were talking quietly. Orihime was keeping herself quiet and calm till she overheard Neenee.

"I mean I want a man that has no problem pleasuring his woman. That should be a first priority. Over his own pleasure."

"Yes Nee that is true. I would have no problem pleasuring a woman but I'd like a woman who cares about my pleasure as well."

"Why? I mean it's not like you can't get off on your own. It's harder for a woman. I mean if you don't have a man to stimulate ya."

Szaeyel from where Orihime was sitting looked every shade of red possible. Orihime wasn't that far behind, though she didn't know her redness was out of anger or embarrassment. She glares at Neenee. She sees Szaeyel is trying to keep from laughing or running out of the bar.

"What? You mean you don't care about a man's needs."

"What needs? I mean as long as he gets off that's all it is."

"I think you need to go."

"What? Why? I thought we could go and have some fun. Somewhere. Maybe in my car."

"No.. no. Not gonna happen. Go."

Orihime feels Szaeyel's eyes on her. She tries to keep from laughing and Szaeyel gets up going to her. "You are never trusting Chizuru again. I believe that girl would be good for Chizuru. Damn men's feelings and needs for her own. Yep. Definitely not the one."

(Fifth date: Week four-Rina)

All that date consisted of Rina discussing what happened at her work, and Orihime never thought it would happen but Szaeyel was grossed out. It was a short date, and the girl seemed nice but once it was over Orihime saw Szaeyel come over to her and whisper. "She isn't the one Orihime. I know your trying but maybe you should stop."

"Not yet you got two more dates. Then we can see what we are missing."

Szaeyel nods to her. Orihime just holds his hand.

(Sixth date week 5- Kaia)

A month had gone by, and it was spring now. Szaeyel wanted to go for a picnic with his date. She wanted to sit in a movie theater, where no talking went on. Orihime had also gone to the movie just to watch out for Szaeyel. She didn't know why she did this. It was torturing her, but she felt she needed to see this through. No matter the ache in her heart.

She watches Szaeyel try to talk but Kaia deemened him. Put him down. Orihime got so angry she told Lily and Ayame to wreak havoc. They did as did the other four fairies. She couldn't believe she did that. By the end Kaia left with soda in her hair and popcorn down her shirt. Orihime looked over expecting Szaeyel to be angry. He was laughing and smiling. Soon they walk out of the theatre together. Szaeyel smiles. "It is a beautiful day Orihime. Shouldn't waste to go on a picnic with me?"

(Seventh date week 5-Kimiko)

Kimiko was sweet and quiet. Szaeyel smiled. The girl blushed. Szaeyel pulled out the girl's chair. She blushed more. She was so quiet and shy. Though Szaeyel got the woman talking about clothes and colors. About fashion which she enjoyed speaking to Szaeyel since he is: "the first man to ever know a damn thing about fashion" since Uryuu. Who set them up. The quincy thought this woman would be perfect. She liked kids. She was perfect. So why was Orihime so angry.

She was so angry that she sent out all of her fairies subconciously and they destroyed the date. Ruining the food Kimi was to eat, cutting the chair legs-thanks to Tsubaki-It was a complete disastor. Szaeyel ended the date as soon as Kimiko's perfect ass hit the ground. Hell he didn't even say anything to Orihime about it. Other than the usual statement of 'She wasn't the one.' Followed by. "Do you want to go do something?"

-Flashback ends-

* * *

Chapter 9:

(Szaeyel's side of it)

"The woman is nuts. I love her but she is nuts!" He cried out falling down on the couch, he throws a pillow over his face. Luckily both Nnoitra and Grimmjow weren't around during any of his dates that Orihime set him up on. It was a month and one week of hell with those dates. Now after he had a week reprieve the woman he loves said she had more dates for him to go on. He just couldn't believe what those next few dates were of. "Four dates. Four more dates. If anything Orihime is definitely tenacious. She set me up on four dates, thank god they are over now. Maybe with them all going bad she'll accept it and stop. Maybe I can finally man up and tell her."

Szaeyel closes eyes as he drifts to sleep thinking back on those four dates. Those four dates.. with men.

-Flashback-

(Date one-Week six: Akio)

Szaeyel was sitting in the cafe that he dubbed 'their cafe'. But she wasn't with him. He was stuck with another date. He just assumed it would be another one like the other seven. Till he looked up from his book and a young man was sitting there with him. "Excuse me?"

The young man has short hair like Kurosaki but brown, and green eyes. He seemed to be attractive at least probably to a woman's point of view. To Szaeyel. Not so much. He wasn't gay no matter how good he was about fashion. Decorating. Still.. not gay. He rubs his temple. "I am waiting for someone."

"Szaeyel Aporro Granz yes?"

Szaeyel nods. "Yes, why?"

"Your waiting for me. Orihime and I work together. I am a nurse in the NICU. Just she didn't tell me much about you, or how handsome you were."

Szaeyel out of kindness to Orihime, he stayed against his better wishes and talked to the man. In the end of course it didn't go well. He explained to Akio as much. When the man left Orihime looked at Szaeyel from her place at the small bar stool with her cappucino. She smiles more. "How did it go?"

"Not the one. Now are there going to be more of these?"

"Yes! I mean just three Szaey. I am sure you'll find the one."

"Orihime.. I don't think..I mean I need to tell you some..."

"Oh come on Szaeyel. You don't spend time with anyone but me, please go out with these three others and after that if you can't find someone, I'll stop. I swear."

"thing.. Fine Orihime. For you princessa."

Szaeyel smiles at her smile and he sits with her as she reads, pulling out his own book.

(Date two Week six: Tolu)

Szaeyel stands next to a big brute of a man, kinda like Yammy. Szaeyel looks at the man and rolls his eyes. "Sorry nope. Not even gonna try. Whomever sent you. Won't work. Let them know."

Orihime wasn't happy that Szaeyel didn't give the guy a chance. That was the one day Orihime stormed off from him, but he still caught the slight smile on her lips when he stated. "Not the one."

(Date three, Week six: Kenshi)

Kenshi was cute, and charming. If Szaeyel swung that way he'd go out with the man, but that was still he was started to flirt with another man. Szaeyel snorted.

"Kenshi, even if I was gay I'd sleep with you. You have a down fall though. You flirt with any man that walks by. So nope I want a loyal WOMAN. See ya."

Orihime was waiting outside for him and She pulled him close as if truly happy that he didn't leave with Kenshi. "I didn't like him Zaey, but it wasn't my idea. It was Rangiku. He was a soul reaper. Anyways..guessing he wasn't the one?"

Szaeyel laughs and smiles, shaking his head. "Not even close. I can't stand a cheater."

(Date four. Week seven: Jynn)

Jynn, looked like a black haired version of Szaeyel, just truly full of himself. Worse than Szaeyel would ever think of himself. Szaeyel watched as Jynn was rude to a young waitress, snapped off at some kids who were playing around in their seats and snapped off at Szaeyel. Next thing Jynn noticed was landing on the floor with a hurting jaw. Szaeyel standing over him.

"You arrogant bastard. The kids didn't deserve your unruly words. The waitress is doing her isn't her fault the place is packed. Now get up off the floor you fool and get out."

Orihime had rushed in to stand in between the men. Jynn looked Orihime up and down, the man smirks at Orihime. "Well hello cutie. What's your name?"

"I am Orihime. I am the one Tier introduced you too, to set you up with Szaeyel."

"Damn your hot. Care to get out of here. I mean I can show you a good time. Better than any this pinkette could think of."

Orihime gets so angry she walks right up to the guy and knees him in the nuts. Jynn once recovered goes over to hit Orihime. Instead Jynn's fist hits something solid and unmoving. Szaeyel looks at the man's fist against his chest. Szaeyel grins a cruel smile. "Was that suppose to hurt? Now if you did something like this."

Szaeyel moved faster than the other man could follow and soon Jynn had both his arms pinned behind his back, and his fast pressed against the table that they were at. Szaeyel whispers. "You will never speak to Orihime like that again. You will give the waitress a very large tip, and then never come in here again. Now go."

He releases Jynn and said shocked man bowed to Orihime paid the bill and laid money down for the waitress he was rude too. Once done he all but ran out of the cafe never turning back. Szaeyel laughs and apologizes to the waitress as well and takes Orihime's hand. "Are you alright?"

Orihime smiles. "Yes but you didn't have too. I can take care of myself."

"Yes I know, but I wanted too. Is that so wrong?"

Orihime shakes her head and leads them out and giggles."

-Flash back ends-

* * *

Chapter 10:

Orihime paces back and forth. She tried to go to sleep but couldn't quite fall asleep. All six of her fairies are out, staring at their mistress. Ayame, Lily, Baigon, Shun'O, Hinagiku, and Tsubaki. Tsubaki watches as the other five talk to her. Trying to figure out what is wrong.

"Well first thing that is wrong is I drank all of the sake in the bottle Rangiku bought me for my twenty-first birthday. Now I am thinking instead of going to sleep."

Orihime mumbles how all the women are perfect but not. How if he isn't intrested in those men, or those women. Maybe he already had someone in mind. She snaps her fingers. "That's it! He already has a woman or a man in mind and he just didn't have the heart to tell me. I just subjected him through all that. What if I ruined his chance with her?"

"Mistress? He's been spending time with you though." Ayame pipped up.

"That's right Ayame. Ever since Jynn we've been spending no stop time together. Cooking. Cleaning. Watching movies. Shopping. Going out. Just enjoying life. It's been great. I..."

"What is it Orihime?" Lily stated softly. Shun'O moved to Orihime's knees when she sat down on the couch. Orihime smiles at them both when Lily comes over and stands by Shun'O.

"It can't last. He'll get the nerve to tell his special girl, and I'll be forgotton. It hurts for some reason."

"It hurts because you are falling for him. An Arrancar! A freaking Espada!" Tsubaki shrieked and yelled at her, smacking her on the nose when he flies over to her.

"Ow! Tsubaki! He is an ex-espada. You accept the others here in my life, why not him?" Orihime snapped with more venom then needed.

"It isn't that we don't accept him, it's because he spends the most time with you. We are your will and strength Hime. When you don't worry, we don't. Their is something you are worrying about." Hinagiku states matter a factly.

"Yeah I am worried I ruined his chance. I am upset that I am gonna have my heart broken because I.. I fell for my best... for my friend. Then this..he loves another."

"So go tell him how you feel, worse comes to worse is he tells you who the girl is, and you get him with her, then you move the hell on!" Tsubaki snaps.

Orihime stands up and nods. "Your right. I am gonna go over and tell him right now."

"Maybe call him to come here.." Lily states softly. Orihime nods.

"I guess I don't want Nnoitra or Grimmjow there when I tell him." She whispers then grabs her phone calling Zaeyel.

When she is done, she hangs up and gets changed into something more decent. By the time she is done their is a knock at the door.

Orihime smiles when she opens it. Szaeyel stood their, not in his gigai. His hand on his zanpakuto. "Orihime, are you alright?"

Orihime smiles and nods. She lays her hand on his hand where the zanpakuto is, taking his hand off of the sword and smiles more. "I'm fine Zaey. You thought I was in danger?"

"You told me to get here and please hurry. Also at this time of night. I thought.. well yes I thought you were in danger."

"I am not in danger."

"Well now that I made a fool of myself. What did you need?"

Orihime instead of talking, kisses him. Szaeyel's eyes widen when he tastes sake on her lips. He breaks the kiss.

"Orihime, what? What are you doing?"

"I need this Szaeyel. Please. Your the only one I trust. Please. I need you." She begged softly. Her hands all over his chest, and his face. Her fingers running through his hair. "Please?"

Szaeyel whispers. "Orihime your drunk. I don't think this is good.."

"I am buzzed, not drunk. I know I am not what you want. I tried to find you who you want. I just couldn't. I am a terrible friend. I just want to feel your love. Please? Your so sweet and kind to those women despite how they were to you. I want to feel your sweet, your kindness. I mean I do but I want to feel your passion. I know I am not a good friend since it may ruin your chance with the wom..."

He kisses her deeply, silencing her drunk rambles. He chooses not to argue whether she is drunk or sober or just buzzed because as soon as his lips touch hers his arms band around her waist, yanking her tight against his body. His last thoughts before his head goes fuzzy was. 'Fuck it. I know this will be a bad idea. She will hate me. God does this feel good. So right.'

* * *

Chapter 11:

Szaeyel grabs her ass and picks her up. She wraps her legs around his waist and kisses him frantically. She whispers. "I need you Zaey."

She grinds herself against his hips and closes her eyes, moaning softly. Szaeyel whimpers as she grinds against him.

He runs his fingers through her hair. He carries her to the living room. He whispers. "Where do you want me to go? Bedroom? Kitchen? or couch?"

Orihime blushes softly. "Um.. well uh..."

His lips move to her neck and he grins when she gasps. He growls out softly. "If you don't decide soon, I'll just take you right here, against the wall."

"The kitchen! I.."

Szaeyel smiles slightly as he nips at her neck. "Kitchen? I never would have thought."

"Shush you. I just I've had a fantasy about...that..in there."

She is completely red when he looks up at her face. He smiles more. "Your wish is my command princessa. Also..."He lays her down on her table. "If I break the table, I'll buy you a new one."

"Break..Break the table?" She squeaks out. He just nods and slowly goes to kissing her slowly. He nips on her lower lip and moves down her neck in gentle kisses. He slowly undoes her top of her night shirt with his teeth, then smiles as he gently uses his hands to part it open, staring at her bare breasts. He whispers reverantly. "Beautiful. Orihime you are so beautiful."

Orihime blushes and smiles."Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet beauty. Maybe afterwards huh?"

Orihime giggles as Szaeyel trails kisses down her stomach, licking her bellybutton and moving down further and pulls her panties down with his teeth. His teeth gently scraping her skin. When he pulls down her panties the rest of the way and off, he tosses them to the side. She shivers as a cool breeze hits her body. He smiles and notices she closed her legs tight. He gently kisses her knees and her legs, even her toes. He then slowly parts her legs. Looking up into her face he whispers. "Do you trust me Orihime?"

"Yes of course, why?"

He smiles slightly. "I wish to worship you, like no other man has."

Orihime whimpers slightly, as she props herself up slightly on her elbows. Looking and watching as Szaeyel moves his head between her legs. She whispers.. "I.. I want to watch..please.."

Szaeyel seemed shocked briefly no woman he had known, arrancar or human-yes he'd been with a human woman before- ever asked that, just cared about their own pleasure. He nods and stands up. He lifts Orihime up and places her in the chair and smiles as he kneels down before. "Better my princessa?"

Orihime nods slowly and sighs when his lips graze her breasts slowly. Lapping at her left nipple, then the right till they both harden. He smiles just happy he can please her. He then moves a little lower, lifting her legs and drapping them over his shoulders. He whispers. "You get to control this ride. Just tell me what you want."

Orihime giggles softly at the way he phrased it and nods in understanding. He drops his head to between her legs and breathes in her arousal, he then slowly licks gently. She gasps and her body jerks slightly as if it has never been touched there.

His eyes flicker to her. He sees her biting her lip, to keep from crying out. Her legs tighten against his head. He remembers that Orihime isn't a virgin. That she did have sex once. With a nameless soul reaper. -Well Szaeyel was sure the male had a name just he was never told-Szaeyel wondered if the male ever touched her this way the way he is now. Suddenly a possessive streak rushed through him and he growled softly. Orihime looks at him, in surprise.

"What's wrong Szaey?"

"Nothing beautiful, just..did he ever..the one you slept with. Did he ever do this..."

She just shakes her head in understanding of why he was curious. "No..never."

Szaeyel nods and slowly licks her again, getting the same reaction. He then continues to lick a little faster with just the tip of his tongue. Her body twitches, and he continues to lick and suck on her folds until she can't take and cries out in pleasure. Her hands bury in his hair.

He continues to pleasure her till her pleasure filled cries fill the kitchen. When he moves away, he gently wipes his mouth and smiles at her flushed face, hell her flushed body and he quickly picks her up. He carries her into the bedroom. He whispers as he lays her down on her bed. "Orihime, do you want this? If you don't. You must tell me now."

She smiles slightly and touches his cheek. "I want this Szaey. Please. I want this with you."

He nods and slowly strips her of the rest of her clothes and smiles down at her perfect body. He then shreds his clothes and climbs over her, and soon enough he is pushing his shaft inside of her. She whimpers softly, and raises her hips to join his.

Soon the bedroom is filled with wreaks from the bed that is caused by the pace that is slowly accelerating. Then two different octaves of moans that join as one as they come together in a pure moment of nirvana.

When they are finished she smiles and he rolls off of her, cleaning her up and soon they snuggle in bed. Orihime soon falls asleep though wishing this moment would never end. Little does she know the man holding her, thinking the same.

* * *

Chapter 12:

Orihime woke first. Groggy from the night before when she sits up she notices a few things different. First the sun is out. 'It's either morning or late morning.' She thinks silently. She then looks down as a draft hits her chest.

She is naked. 'I'm naked! Why am I naked?!'

She then looks around and the notices that a man lays next to her. She can tell it's a man by the body shape under the blankets but his head is covered. She hesitantly moves the blanket off his head. When she reveals who it is, her hands fly to her mouth and she gasps softly. "Szaey?! What did I do? What did We do?"

She quiets her voice before she wakes him. She looks over at the clock and notices the time. She almost cries out in alarm realizing that she late for work. She slips out of bed and grabs her nurse's scrubs. She scrambles out of the room, throwing her hair into a pony tail as all but runs to the front door, slips her shoes on, grabbing her keys she rushes out. Forgetting to even lock it behind her.

The sound of the door shutting wakes Szaeyel he looks around. "Orihime?"

He turns over. Seeing the clock he chuckles. "She was late for work, she must have rushed. Oh well. I better get up, straighten up her stuff here, then go."

Szaeyel straightens up the kitchen, and makes Orihime's bed. Soon he locks up behind her. He has a smile on his face all the way back to his shared apartment till he closes said apartment's front door. Then it all sinks in. His smile now gone. "I took advantage of her. I slept with Orihime. I.. Oh god. I need to go to hell for this. I knew she was drunk but I still did it."

He sighs and falls onto the couch. Nnoitra steps out and grins. "You fucked the princess! Oh that is rich!"

Szaeyel jumps and looks at him. "Shut up Nnoitra. Keep your voice down."

"Or what? You don't want Grimmjow to know? Fuck I'd be more worried about Ulquiorra if he finds out you did some form of wrong to her. He'll kill you. Slow."

"Shut up. Besides where is Grimmjow?"

"Sleeping, maybe I should get him."

Szaeyel knew that Nnoitra would tell Grimmjow the first chance his back is turned, so he decided to ruin Nnoitra's fun. He grins. "Yes go get him. I need to tell him what happened before Orihime goes and tells Tatsuki about this. I want to warn Grimmjow why is girlfriend is on a rampage."

"What did who do to piss Tatsuki off this time?" A rumbling growl from a half awake Grimmjow walking into the room.

"Your gonna need to sit for this one." Nnoitra crows out. Szaeyel looks at Grimmjow.

"Get coffee and then we will talk. I'll admit it wasn't my most shining moments but I don't regret it."

Grimmjow goes to make coffee, but Nnoitra doesn't wait for the ex-sixth espada to even get a sip in, he shouts out. "Our little boy Szaey popped his cherry. About time right Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow waves his hand at Nnoitra. "Okay so Szaeyel got laid, what does this have to do with my girl flipping the fuck out if she finds out."

"He popped his cherry with the princessa! I bet she was tight and hot. Nice and warm like an apple pie! Right Szaey? Am I right!?" Nnoitra licked his lips as if he is trying to imagine Orihime's taste. Within a blink Szaeyel is angry and pinning Nnoitra to the wall. Grimmjow then grabs and pulls Szaeyel off of the one eyed freak. Szaeyel stop it."

He then glares at Nnoitra. "You shut up and get the grocery shopping done. Or go to Soul Society."

Nnoitra snorts and slinks off and waves. "Enjoy the time with the princessa Pinkie!"

Grimmjow groans when Nnoitra slams the door shut. "Really Szaey? Orihime? I mean I know you love her. I wasn't lying when I said she was good for you. But what happened?"

"She kissed me. She kissed me and I lost control. She was drunk. I smelled the sake on her. I asked her honestly if she wanted to go any farther. Of course that was after I had my tongue in her..."

"Don't.. finish that statement. She like my sister man!"

"Sorry. We moved to the bedroom I asked what she wanted, and she wanted me. She. Wanted. Me. Grimmjow I've loved her for so long. I feel like shit now. Should have had more control."

"Szaeyel your right, you should have. But on the other thought, you do love her. Something had to have made her want this."

"You mean you think, she cares for me? Even a little bit?"

"Yes I do. I mean Orihime can be flighty but not like that. Just go and talk to her."

Szaeyel nods. "Thanks Grimmjow."

Said man nods and walks out of the living room and into the kitchen leaving Szaeyel to his thoughts on what he needs to do.

* * *

Chapter 13:

Orihime had been thinking about what happened the night before. She is willing to admit that at first she didn't remember how she got in her bed, naked with Szaeyel who was as equally as naked as her. She didn't remember at least till her fairies reminded her. Ayame and Lily spoke quiet reassurances after Shun'O and Hinagiku were kind enough to explain to her with what happened after her hang over went away.

Then Tsubaki decided to rant and rave at her about how stupid she is. With not just sleeping with an ex-espada who could kill her. Who could be using her. But one who doesn't even like women. The rest of the day she stayed quiet as she worked with the infants. When she was done she feared going home but she did anyways. She sighs in relief when upon entering her apartment it's empty.

"I miss him already, but I don't think I could handle seeing him right now."

She strips out of her clothes and heads to the shower. She steps into the shower and locks the bathroom door out of habit for when the men lived with her. She let's the hot water go down her naked body and closes her eyes briefly before opening them again.

Resting her head on the one wall of her shower, she thinks about what happened. Every moment of it. Especially of when Szaeyel touched her in the most intimate of places with his mouth no less. She suddenly feels a moment of heat rush through her body. Letting her hand trail down her body she thinks back to his touch, sliding her finger inside her warmth. As she thinks back she is soon whimpering in pleasure as she has her orgasm. She pants heavily and in the back of her mind she hears Tsubaki calling her gross as well as Ayame and Lily getting basheful. She sighs.

"I'm human Tsubaki, I have needs. I need and want Szaeyel, but I think he really is gay. He's either gay or something since he doesn't really want me. So be pissed at me for letting my inhibitions go or for even doing this. I did both. So drop it."

She steps out of the shower and dries off.

Ayame appears and looks at her. "Mistress Tsubaki isn't really mad. He's worried. He.. like the rest of us protect you. We are a part of you. The part of you that is angry with yourself is he. We just want to help."

Orihime sighs and after she dresses faces her sprite. She smiles. "I know he means well. So do all of you. It's just, you can't help unless you know something I don't?"

Ayame just shakes her head. "I am sorry no."

"Then no one can fix my mistake. I love Szaeyel but I can't force him to love me."

* * *

Chapter 14:

The rest of the month had gone by uneventful for Szaeyel. Though he thoroughly believed that the gods cursed him. Every time he went to speak to Orihime about the night that happened be them. She was either at work when he went to her home, or home when he tried to catch her at work. He tried calling her but she never called him back no matter how many times he apologized on the damn machine. On the damn voice mail as well.

Szaeyel as he slams the phone down again, cursing softly. "Why isn't she answering? Damn it.. it's been a few weeks, maybe a month since I've seen her. Hell it atleast feels like a month since I've seen her. Grimmjow?! Hey Grimmjow?"

"Yeah what Szaeyel? I'm on the phone so make it quick." Grimmjow steps over the passed out Nnoitra and looks at Szaeyel. Szaeyel looks at the passed out Nnoitra, and even nudges him making sure he is out like a like. He looks at Grimmjow.

"Nnoitra is passed out right?"

"Yeah, completely. Got drunk really bad, broke my lamp. Also broke my laptop that Tats got me. So he can deal with her when she comes over tonight."

"Okay good."

"Was that it? You just wanted to know if he was sloshed or not?"

Szaeyel pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. "No, I need to know why Orihime isn't answering my calls. Cell phone. House phone. I knocked on her door. I went to her work. It's either she is in Soul Society or she is ignoring me. Got any clues."

Grimmjow smirks, then starts to talk on the phone. "Tats have you talked to Hime lately?"

Grimmjow's eyes go huge. "I see. You've seen her. You've talked to her. You even told her to talk to Szaeyel. Annnnnd...she is still hiding. Gotcha. Give her time. Okay babe..Sorry.. yes sorry. Okay beautiful. Better?"

Szaeyel raises an eyebrow and smirks. "Wow are you whipped?"

Grimmjow laughs. "Atleast my girl talks to me."

Szaeyel looks down. "So she is just ignoring me huh? I thought it wouldn't hurt as much. Especially when I figured that is what she was doing. Hearing that though. It hurts more."

Grimmjow sighs. "I agree with Tats though, and no it's not because I am whipped. Give Orihime time though. Alright.

Szaeyel nods. "Yeah time."

-With Orihime-

Orihime knows she was being childish. She was avoiding Szaeyel. She also was avoiding Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Ichigo, Chad and Uryuu. Which means avoiding the rest of her friends' significant others. Tier, Mila and Circucci. Now here she is. In Soul Society. Sitting with her friends Rukia and Rangiku. She is sitting there waiting at fourth division. She was here to see Captain Kotetsu of the divison. For an exam. Orihime closes her eyes as she thinks back to two days ago

-two days earlier-

Orihime lifts her head from the toilet. She had been sick for two days straight. She didn't know why. She sighs as she leans her head against the cool tile of the bathroom wall."Ugh make it stop."

Suddenly their was knocking at the door. She coughs softly and tries to get up. "Ugh.. whomever is there you better be a hollow to put me out my misery. If your not come back when I feel better."

Her door suddenly creaks open and she blearily blinks as she looks up at who stands in the door way. Two that stand in the door way. Rangiku Masumoto and Rukia Kuchiki. Orihime's two closest friends from Soul Society.

Rangiku and Rukia rush to her side. Without even asking question, Rangiku hefts the girl up and whispers. "We'll take you to Isane. She'll see what is wrong with you. Rukia can you make sure the door is locked up?"

Rukia nods and smiles. "Of course. Get going. I'll catch up. Meet you at the fourth."

Rangiku carries Orihime into the living room and then out the window soon opening a Senekimon and leaving the living world to go to the Sereiti to help her friend. "Hang on Orihime."

Soon Orihime falls asleep as Rangiku carries her.

-back to present-

"Feeling better Orihime?" Rukia asks softly.

"Yes I do. Still slightly queasy. Who knew that Starrk knew anything about stomach problems. I should do something nice for him."

Rangiku laughs. "Don't worry I thanked him for ya. Plus he's a hairless dog. So willing to serve and help. When he isn't sleeping."

Orihime shakes her head. "Apparently Isane wanted me to come back today so she can tell me what is going on."

After she says that Isane steps before her and smiles. "Orihime-san. It's so good to see you again. I am sorry I couldn't see you sooner. I heard that you've been sick. Now come I'd like to give you an examination. Rangiku and Rukia will you just wait here. It won't take long."

The two lieutants nod their heads waiting. They sit quietly as Orihime walks off. Rukia whispers. "Does Starrk know what's really going on?"

"He says that it's serious. That whomever did this to her may have to answer to Ulquiorra. Whatever that means."

"It means the King of Hueco Mundo is protective of his ex-ward still and if Orihime is in danger, then said person who hurt or did this to her, is gonna suffer."

Rukia sighs and shakes her head. Rangiku laughs. "I think Starrk is blowing it out of proportion. Either way no worries."

"What do you mean no worr..." Rukia's words die on her lips when they see Isane and Orihime step out. Rukia and Rangiku jump up suddenly and rush to Orihime.

"So what's up Orihime? What's wrong?"

"Does Isane know what is wrong with you?" Rukia whispers softly.

Orihime nods and looks down, trying to control her nerves, as trying to wrap around what she wants to say. She sighs and decides to blurt it out to get it over with. "I'm pregnant."

The girls just stare at her in shock. Orihime nods and looks at Rangiku. "Can you take me back? I need to figure out how to tell the father."

Rangiku nods. Orihime hugs Rukia. "Come visit me soon Rukia."

The lieutant nods. Soon Rangiku and Orihime leave heading back to the world of the living. Once their Orihime says good bye to Rangiku. Watching the lieutant leave. Orihime heads back into her apartment.

Orihime goes inside and starts to pace. She looks at the clock. 2 a.m. By the time she gets to Szaeyel's it will be close to 3 a.m. She sighs as she paces again. "I know I should wait. But I can't. He needs to know. It isn't fair if he doesn't know right away. I'll tell him he has no need to worry. He doesn't need to be obliged to help me raise the baby. I'll do it. I just wanted to tell him."

Making up her mind she quickly walks back out the door locking up and running as fast as she can straight to the subway. While their she tries to figure out what to tell her baby's father. The love of her life.

"Here I thought Ichigo was my true love when I was in High school. No what I needed is a man who was a lot like me. A man who wants to give love and be loved. Sad that he may not want me."

She leaves the subway car and runs down the street, the whole time wondering if this is a terrible idea. Without anymore debating she knocks on the door. 'I just hope Szaey answers and not Nnoitra.'

* * *

Chapter 15:

All Orihime hears a thud. She presses her ear against the door to listen to Szaeyel. She jumps back to hearing the yell.

"What the hell?! Damn it Nnoitra if you are bringing home Nemu I am leaving!"

Orihime sighs in relief. 'Atleast Nnoitra isn't here.'

She hears him curse, she can only assume he hurt himself. "Grimmjow, I like Tatsuki. But she can't sta..."

His words die on his lips seeing the Orihime. He let's her in and smiles. Taking her hand. Relishing in the moment of being able to hold her. Even if it is just her hand. She looks down shyly.

"So what brings you here at.." He looks at his clock. "Three a.m."

She looks at him and then back at her hand that is being held by his. "I...we..."

"Why have you been ignoring my calls Orihime. I've called your house phone. Your cell phone. I just.. why didn't you just answer?"

She looks up at the broken tone in his voice. She sees the tortured look. Only assuming that is because she was ignoring him, and that he believed her to be his best friend.

"We need to talk Zay. It's important."

He looks at her staring at their hands clasped together. The sadness in her eyes soon becomes too much for him. He let's go of her hand and stands up. He turns away and then looks at her.

"Okay. Not that I am not happy to see you, but at this hour?"

She nods frantically, tears in her eyes. "We have to talk about what we did. I know I should have answered your calls. I am sorry for that. I was being immature. We need to talk, about that and what to do now?

"Really now? Come on..Why not tomorrow after I am more awake?"

She shakes her head the tears roll down her cheeks. Making him panic. "What is it beautiful? I am sorry for snapping."

"I'm pregnant. Szaey."

Orihime sees the look on his face. The look of shock, and terror rolled into one. Orihime goes to touch him, but he backs away. Orihime feels her heart breaking more. She accepted the fact if he didn't love her the way she loved him, but to hate her and not be her friend she couldn't handle.

Szaeyel on his part is just in shock. 'A father? Me? A father? I'm a father. She knew this whole time! I have been calling her for weeks almost a month and she knew she was carrying my baby. What was she going to do get rid of it. What.. was she thinking!'

His shock and terror moves onto anger, his assumption of her possibly wanting to get rid of the baby makes rage roll through his body. He growls softly. Swinging around and staring at her.

"Szaeyel what I did was wrong. I seduced you. I didn't let you talk. I didn't let you say no to me. You still slept with me giving me what I want, giving me you. Though I am not even what you want. Now I am pregnant with your baby."

"Seduced me? What are you talking about? I most certainly seduced you."

"We.. you know what I did!"

He scratches his head, then rubs his neck. His glasses aren't even on his face. "I remember your phone call. I remember you drunk. I also remember the kisses. Then touching.. then well you know. I also remember asking you if you wanted it. You said yes. You would have let me walk away if I wanted too. I wasn't seduced."

He pulls her to the couch, and they both sit down and looks into her eyes. He gently wipes her eyes and brushes her hair out of her face and smiles. "You truly didn't seduce me Orihime. You gotta believe me. I made love to you, because I wanted too. So very much. So again after what I just said, why would you think at all that I wouldn't want you?"

"You're gay."

Szaeyel gives a look of surprise. Then he breaks out laughing till he sees how serious she is being. He sobers up and snorts. "Who told you that?"

"Um Nnoitra."

Now here sits on this couch to very smart people. Szaeyel Aporro-Grantz Ex-Espada of Lord Aizen's army, and Miss Orihime Inoue graduated high school student, now a NICU nurse. As well as woman with the gift. The power of a god. They look at each other. Szaeyel bursting into laughter first. Orihime looked horrified. Szaeyel just shakes head and after his laughter dies down. His smile turns to a frown and anger flashes in his eyes. Orihime looks at him. "What? Wait..what is it?"

"I'm not gay Orihime. Not even close. It was a sick joke Nnoitra decided to play."

"If it isn't true and it was a joke. Your not gay! That means.. does that mean." Orihime shyly plays with her fingers and looks down.

He cups her face and kisses her deeply, running his fingers through her hair. She returns the kiss just as deeply. Wrapping her arms around his neck gently. A loud crash breaks them apart. As well as something strong and fast separates the two from each other. Before Szaeyel can say or do anything. He is pinned to kitchen wall. A zanpakuto stuck in his shoulder. He blinks in shock and fear seeing the most imposing figure. Ulquiorra Cifer glaring at him, and prepping a cero.

Orihime looks around and sees Ulquiorra. She gasps seeing what he did to Szaeyel but something is holding her back. She looks to the side and sees Nelliel holding her shoulder, which is keeping her in place.

"Hey Hime! How are you?"

"Fine..Nelliel-Sama. I need to go. I have to help Szaeyel. Please let me go."

"I can't Ulquiorra, is punishing him for raping you. He deserves punishment for harming the one who helped the three worlds."

Orihime's eyes go huge at the woman's words. She breaks free from Nel's hold and before Ulquiorra can use the cero, Orihime launches out her shield protecting Szaeyel from death.

"Stop Ulquiorra!"

* * *

Chapter 16:

"Stop Ulquiorra!" She screams again.

"Please Ulquiorra. Szaeyel. He..he didn't rape me."

Szaeyel looks at Ulquiorra, watching the King warily. Trying to find an escape plan. Only thing Szaeyel is thankful for is that neither Ulquiorra or Nelliel would hurt Orihime. His eyes widen at Nelliel's words. He shakes his head frantically.

"I'd never rape her. Ulquiorra, I swear on my life. I'd never rape Orihime. I love her."

Orihime rushes forward and stands in front of Ulquiorra looking up at him and poking him in the chest. Ulquiorra looks down at her. "I was told Szaeyel took advantage of you. I was also told that you are pregnant with this lesser Espada."

Orihime narrows her eyes. "There are so many things wrong with what you said. Where should I start."

Ulquiorra narrows his eyes. "At the beginning."

Orihime pokes his chest. "Easy. Szaeyel loves me. I fell for Szaeyel from the beginning. I was to scared to share my feelings. Feelings of being rejected kinda kept me from doing it. Then..."

"This isn't short and to the point. There for not easy."

Orihime growls out. "Szaeyel loves me. I love him. Nnoitra lied told me he was gay, kept me from expressing my feelings. Sake was involved hence how I got pregnant. He didn't rape me. You found out the pregnancy how?"

Nelliel bounces over pulling Murcielago out of Szaeyel's shoulder and hands it back to Ulquiorra like it was nothing. "Starrk. Rangiku told him when she got back to their quarters. We didn't know that Nnoitra was spreading rumors again."

"This will be taken care of. I will take care of Nnoitra personally."

Orihime grins. "Let Nemu know what he's done."

Szaeyel chuckles that is worse than anything you can do Ulquiorra. Orihime nods. Ulquiorra nods in understanding. "Very well

Szaeyel, you will be bound to Orihime before this baby is born. You will stay beside her from now till she dies and then you will go with her to Soul Society. Do you understand?"

"I do. I gladly accept. As long as Orihime will have me?"

Orihime smiles and leans up kissing Szaeyel gently. "Of course."

Soon the king and queen of Hueco Mundo leave. Leaving the new couple. The soon to be parents holding each other, basking in their love and happiness.

* * *

Chapter 17: Epiloque

"Orihime? Where are the diapers?"

"Under the crib why?"

"She made a mess again!"

Orihime giggles. She steps out of the bathroom in clean clothes. A pair of shorts and a tanktop. She sees Szaeyel come out with a six month old little girl trying to chew on his hand. She laughs more seeing their daughter Lian pulling at her father's glasses. Orihime steps over and takes her. "Here I'll take her. Finishing getting ready. We gotta get to the park in thirty minutes love."

"Yes yes.." He hands her the diaper and Orihime gets to work. Szaeyel stops and watches her as he thinks back to about a year. So much changed. After Ulquiorra left. Orihime and Szaeyel automatically decided to move in together. The moved into a different apartment all together, though in the same building Grimmjow and Nnoitra are in. A three bedroom. They decided that incase they have anymore kids.

When Orihime was a month along Szaeyel proposed the proper way. Down on one knee at a romantic restuarant. At their favorite place. When she was almost four months along they got married. It was a small wedding with all their friends that could come.

Ichigo, Uryuu and Chad were surprisingly happy for them. During the pregnancy, Orihime was very hormonal. She'd almost always be crying. Szaeyel took it in stride and held her. Did whatever she asked, he learned that from Kurosaki senior who told him how his wife was when pregnant with his three kids.

The day Lian was born was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen. Szaeyel had never felt so emotion at once. He felt fear because Orihime had complications, lots of blood loss. Happiness when he saw that perfect little face. Those beautiful eyes. He never thought he could love another human like he loves Orihime, but he was wrong. He realized he can love Orihime and love any child she gives him just as much as he loves her.

Now they are headed to the park to spend the day with their friends. He smiles lifting the diaper bag. He shakes his head not realizing that he finished getting ready while he was thinking. He smirks at Lian squeals loudly as her mama puts her in the stroller. Orihime smiles. "We have everything?"

He nods. "Extra diapers and well extra everything. I believe we are."

He locks up behind them. In no time they get to the park. All of their friends are there. Ichigo, Uryuu and Chad. Rangiku, Rukia, Renji. Starrk and Lilynette, Grimmjow and Tatsuki. Hell even Nnoitra and Nemu were there. Orihime goes with Lian still stroller bound to her friends.

Szaeyel hangs back. Watching Orihime with Lian. Blowing kisses on the baby's belly. Orihime smiles and waves to Szaeyel, giggling as Rangiku whispers in her ear. Szaeyel smiles and goes to Lian who is now trying to crawl after Orihime set her in the grass. He swoops in and picks her up and spins with her in his arms. Staring into his daughters eyes, he whispers. "I love you."

"We love you to Zaey." Orihime's arms come and wrap around his waist from behind.

He turns and cups her chin lifting her head to look into his eyes. Her beautiful gray eyes that he can get lost in for hours. He smiles, and leans down kissing her lips. "Thank you. Thank you Orihime."

She raises an eyebrow, with questions in her eyes. He just shakes his head as he feels a strong emotion of love rush through him, he just pulls her close and rests his head on her chin, whispering. "Thank you."

"Zaey? Is something wrong?"

He chuckles softly and shakes his head. "No, nothing is wrong. Everything is perfect."

She smiles when she notices that he is looking at their friends. She giggles and nods. "Yes perfect."

The end.


End file.
